


A princesa que estava escondida no subterrâneo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fandom Stocking 2016
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A princesa Eve está presa em um labirinto subterrâneo, e só a princesa Cassandra pode a salvar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Princess Who Was Hidden Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418925) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Era uma vez, uma linda princesa chamada Eve, que era amada por toda a terra, e estava prestes a herdar o trono depois da morte de seus pais. Contudo, antes que a princesa pudesse ser coroada, o feiticeiro maligno Dulaque a sequestrou, e a trancafiou no coração de um grande labirinto subterrâneo, escondido sob seu castelo. O feiticeiro amaldiçoou o labirinto, de modo que qualquer príncipe que tentasse resgatar a princesa se perdesse, para nunca mais ser visto.

O mago Jenkins ficou com pena da pobre princesa, contudo, não podia agir contra Dulaque, e assim, teve de encontrar outra pessoa para fazer isso por ele. Ele buscou por toda a terra, até que encontrou um jovem princesa tocada pela morte.

A princesa Cassandra passava seus dias dentro da grande biblioteca de seu castelo, pois não tinha permissão de sair. Jenkins sabia, quando a viu, que podia salvar a princesa Eve, e assim, abriu uma porta na sua torre, que era um portal para qualquer lugar que pudesse querer ir, e foi atrás da princesa Cassandra.

“Não tenha medo,” ele disse, quando apareceu pela porta na frente da princesa, “pois sou o grande mago Jenkins, e estou aqui para te ajudar em uma grande aventura.”

“Você deve estar enganado, não posso sair para uma aventura, tenho uma doença desde minha juventude e não tenho muito tempo de vida. Nem tenho permissão de sair desse castelo. As únicas aventuras que tive vieram desses livros.”

“É você que está enganada. Só você tem as habilidades necessárias para essa aventura. Se você vier comigo, vou te mandar em uma grande aventura, para resgatar uma princesa e libertar o reino dela de um feiticeiro maligno.”

A princesa Cassandra não sabia que habilidades poderiam ser estas, e não via como poderia resgatar uma princesa de um feiticeiro maligno, mas há muito tinha se cansado de ficar presa no castelo por causa de sua doença. “Aceito sua oferta, grande mago. Diga-me como posso salvar a princesa.”

Ela voltou com ele para a torre, onde planejaram o resgate nos mínimos detalhes, e partiu ao amanhecer, através de um portal que a deixou perto do castelo.

“Espere,” uma voz chamou antes que pudesse se mover. “Princesa Cassandra, eu sei quem você é, e você vai morrer dentro do labirinto.’

A princesa se virou para a mulher falhando com ela. “Não temo a morte, estou aqui para resgatar a princesa Eve.”

“É meu dever te avisar, pois sou Morgan le Fay, e a protegi desde o nascimento, pois você está destinada a grandes coisas, mas não posso te proteger dentro daquele labirinto.”

“Não posso dar as costas para ela, tenho que resgatar a princesa Eve.”

“Muito bem, mas saiba disso: quando chegar ao seu destino, a resposta certa indicará a morte, enquanto a resposta errada salvará a todos.” E com estas palavras, desapareceu.

A princesa Cassandra chegou no castelo vestida com uma armadura de cavaleiro, e se apresentou como Príncipe Cassius das Ilhas do Leste.

“Deixe-me entrar no castelo, pois estou aqui para resgatar a princesa e tomar o trono.”

A aprendiz do feiticeiro maligno, Lamia, permitiu que passasse, pois Dulaque lhe deu instruções diretas de que desse a qualquer príncipe o direito de passagem, para que todos pudessem morrer no labirinto.

Uma vez dentro do labirinto, a princesa Cassandra percebeu que o mago Jenkins nunca lhe disse como achar o seu centro, e desta forma se perdeu. Contudo, já que não poderia deixar o labirinto sem a princesa Eve, começou a caminhar, confiando que poderia mapear o labirinto em sua cabeça.

Ela caminhou por horas até achar uma porta, e ela a abriu rapidamente, mas não achou a princesa dentro. Ao invés disso, lá estava um ladrão, reunindo objetos de valor da sala com um grande saco.

“Quem é você?” ela perguntou surpresa.

“Eu? Só o maior ladrão que já viveu, Ezequiel é meu nome e você deve ter ouvido sobre meus feitos.”

A princesa Cassandra, que viveu toda a sua vida dentro do castelo, não tinha ouvido. “E o que você está fazendo dentro desse labirinto?”

“As joias da coroa foram guardadas aqui, então vim pegar elas. O que você está fazendo aqui?”

“Sou a princesa Cassandra do Reino do Norte, e vim resgatar a princesa Eve. Você sabe como posso chegar até ela?”

“Bem, na verdade não tenho um mapa, só tenho um instinto para localizar riquezas, então venho pegando tudo enquanto tento escapar.”

“O que quer dizer que você está perdido. Vem comigo então, vou resgatar a princesa e nos tirar daqui, e alguma ajuda seria útil.”

“Tudo bem, mas todo o tesouro que acharmos é meu.”

E assim foram, se aventurando nas profundezas do labirinto, até que acharam outra porta.

A princesa Cassandra tentou abri-la. “Está trancada.”

Ezequiel riu. “Nenhuma fechadura é páreo para as minhas habilidades, sai da frente e me deixa abrir.”

E assim ele fez, mas a princesa não estava na sala. Ao invés disso, havia um homem irritado, cercado por livros e desejos.

“Quem são vocês e o que estão fazendo aqui?” ele exigiu.

“Sou a princesa Cassandra do Reino do Norte, e este é Ezequiel o ladrão. Estamos aqui para resgatar a princesa Eve. Quem é você?”

“Sou Jacob o arquiteto, criei o castelo e os túneis subterrâneos, mas quando o feiticeiro Dulaque decidiu transformar isso em um labirinto, ele me trancou aqui, por medo que eu ajudasse alguém a encontrar a princesa.”

“Se você criou os túneis, teria uma planta de como seriam antes do labirinto?” a princesa Cassandra perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que Ezequiel perguntou, “Se você criou os túneis, saberia onde os tesouros estão escondidos?”

Jacob ignorou o segundo pedido e se focou no primeiro. “Tenho ela aqui,” ele disse, pegando um dos desenhos, “mas não vai te ajudar, pois o labirinto é feito com magia.”

A princesa Cassandra olhou para a planta, e a usou para organizar todos os dados que tinha reunido após suas longas horas de caminhada. “Acredito que posso extrapolar onde está o coração do labirinto, e já sei onde onde a saída está. Você quer vir conosco e resgatar a princesa?”

“Tudo bem, vou com vocês.”

E assim foram, até que finalmente encontraram um par de portas, com um aviso colocado entre elas.

‘Uma esconde a princesa, a outra esconde a morte,’ o aviso dizia.

“Como vamos saber qual é a certa?” a princesa Cassandra perguntou.

“Aquela,” Ezequiel disse, apontando para a porta da direita. “Meus instintos me dizem que ali tem um tesouro.”

“Esse não parece um método muito confiável de tomar decisões,” ela respondeu.

“Espera, a porta da esquerda está marcada com um símbolo antigo para a morte,” Jacob disse.

A princesa Cassandra olhou para a porta da direita, e então para a porta da esquerda, e lembrou das palavras de Morgan le Fay. “A resposta certa significa a morte, a errada vai nos salvar,” ela disse, e abriu a porta da esquerda.

Ali, finalmente, estava a princesa.

“Quem diabos são vocês?”

O trio ficou surpreso, pois ela não era o que esperavam de uma princesa.

“Sou a princesa Cassandra do Reino do Norte, este é Ezequiel o ladrão, e este é Jacob o arquiteto. Nós viemos te resgatar.”

“Eu tinha um plano para escapar que era perfeitamente bom, mas agora você abriu a porta e libertou todos os monstros que estavam presos no labirinto, temos que sair daqui.”

“Eu sei como escapar,” a princesa Cassandra disse.

“Então vamos, temos que sair daqui antes que eles nos encontrem.”

E assim eles fizeram, correndo tão rápido quanto podiam, evitando os monstros ao invés de os enfrentar, quando possível. Finalmente, deixaram o laboratório, e o feitiço foi quebrado, banindo o feiticeiro maligno Dulaque para longe, para nunca mais ser visto.

A princesa Eve e a princesa Cassandra se casaram no outono. Elas encarregaram Jacob o arquiteto com a construção da maior biblioteca de todo o mundo para a princesa Cassandra, mas a biblioteca era tão linda que todos decidiram fazer dela a sua casa, ao invés do castelo. Ezequiel o ladrão se encarregou de roubar todos os melhores livros e obras de arte para presentear as princesas, desde que também pudesse fazer da biblioteca seu lar.

E todos viveram felizes para sempre.


End file.
